Unless
by Katfosel
Summary: One battle ends, and another begins anew - the battle of life. 'Plant a seed inside the earth, just one way to know its worth, when we celebrate the world.' -ficlet-


**In honor of 'the Lorax,' a truly amazing and inspiring movie. ;-; Also, look up 'iheardyoulikeamvs' on the Tube of You. A. Maze. Ing.**

* * *

_UNLESS someone like you cares a whole awful lot,_

_nothing is going to get better._

_It's not._

* * *

For a while, all is chaos.

Nobody knows what to do. The sky, stained red with blood from the battle, has cleared and is beaming a sunny smile down on the earth.

The people were confused. Their weapons, their wounds, the fight to the death they'd been anxiously watching - just waiting for someone, some friend, to come out on top - all gone. What has happened?

Finally, the smoke surrounding the center of the rocky and barren field cleats. The crowd holds their breath as the shady outline of a few bodies comes into view. Was it...? Could it be...? It wasn't their heroes, their friends and family... right?

Seven bodies straighten up, stiff; was it shock, wounds, victory, anger, grief?

Someone in the crowd cries out a name, for it was still too smoky to see. Were those seven enemies that had made it through and committed the unspeakable? Or could it be...

A fist is thrust into the air, and six follow.

The roar of the crowd shakes the air and makes the clouds in the sky tremble.

Seven fists, as unique as the individuals they belonged to. One lone person on the sidelines smiles crookedly, a small smirk to cut through the injuries and tell the world that it was okay, they had done well. Said person observes the fists and counts them in his mind.

The cheer. The loyalty. The kindness. The strength. The calm. The wise. The brave.

As the crowd streams down from the upper lip of the cliff they were watching from, to greet the weary victors and clap them on the back for their bravery, one remains on the clifftop with the observer. For a moment, their little bubble of happy peace is quiet. Then the newcomer speaks.

"They grow up fast."

The observer snorts. "What do you expect?"

"Yeah." A smile, true and genuine. "We'll be replaced soon enough by them."

"We're not that old," the observer jokes, protesting the tiniest bit.

The other laughs. "Just look at the gray in your hair."

"It's natural."

"Exactly."

Once more, companionable silence descends on them. A few more clouds move aside and a stream of sunlight falls on the seven heroes as they are lifted on the shoulders of the crowd, who chants their names so the heavens themselves will hear. It seemed even nature was celebrating.

"You know, this makes me think of a song." The newcomer grins.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Come on, pleeeaase?"

The observer rolls his eyes. "As you wish."

"You know that song that the kids were crazy about a few weeks ago? Some new hit, from a movie I believe."

"Get on with it."

"Well, some of the lyrics went like, 'Plant a seed inside the earth, just one way to know its worth, when we celebrate the world.'"

"... Lovely. And?"

"Don't you think it's a good moral?"

"No."

The newcomer pouts and elbows his comrade. "Spoilsport."

"As if you didn't know that."

...

"Come on. Let's go down and congratulate the heroes," the newcomer suggests.

The observer shrugs. "You go. I'll be right down."

With a quizzical look, the other agrees and bounds down the slope to the crowd, hugging first the child at the front, then hugs for all the others. One splits off and joins the observer up on the hill. "Annoying."

The observer contemplates a moment and studies the child before him. 'The wise,' he thinks, then greets, "Well done."

The child cocks an eyebrow. "Since when do you give praise?"

"Heh. Since now?"

Both smirk, and gaze out at the world, lit up by the sun's rays and positively radiating happiness. "It's beautiful," the child comments.

"Since when are you sentimental?" the observer replies, eyes grinning at the comeback. When the child does not answer, his expression grows somber. "I'm sorry."

The child does a double take. "Woah, okay. Who are you and what have you done with the real... you?"

"So I can't have emotions?"

"I didn't think you did."

"Haha, very funny." A pause. "I mean it. I'm truly sorry. For once."

"Don't be," the child sighs. "I was always destined to be alone at this point."

"Well, you've cheated destiny. Congratulations."

"Excuse me?" the child shoots a confused glance at the observer.

Clearing his throat, the observer smiles and looks out over the land. "You lost a father, but why should that mean you lose everyone else? The rest of us are still alive, you know."

For a moment, the child's expression is priceless as he gapes at the observer, then it turns into a knowing smile. "I know. I'm not alone... just lonely."

"Don't be," the observer quips. "'Plant a seed inside the earth, just one way to know its worth.'"

"'When we celebrate the world, celebrate the world,'" the child finishes, surprised. "You know that song?"

"No. A friend - brother - quoted it to me."

"Ah. I'd better go." The child smiles, happy and true. "Life awaits, however ironic that is." He dashes down the hill, where his team greets him with open arms. The observer grins.

"'Just believe and you're almost there, use your heart to show you care.

Come on and celebrate the world...'"

* * *

_Plant a seed inside the earth_

_Just one way to know its worth_

_When we celebrate the world_

_Celebrate the world_

_Come on and_

_Celebrate the world_

_Celebrate the world_

_All you gotta do,_

_All you gotta do is live your life_

_Be true, live your life, be true_

_And never be afraid, never be afraid to grow, grow_

_It don't matter how you got it_

_It's yours now, don't you hide it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

_Let the love inside you show it_

_Just one way to know you're worth it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

_Just believe and you're almost there_

_Use your heart to show you care_

_Come on and celebrate the world_

_Celebrate the world_

_Come on and_

_Celebrate the world_

_Celebrate the world_

_All you gotta do,_

_All you gotta do is live your life_

_Be true, live your life, be true_

_And never be afraid, never be afraid to grow, grow_

_It don't matter how you got it_

_It's yours now, don't you hide it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

_Let the love inside you show it_

_Just one way to know you're worth it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

_It's your turn now_

_To show your worth now_

_Open up your heart and let it grow_

_It's your turn now_

_To show your worth now_

_Open up your heart and let it grow_

_It don't matter how you got it_

_It's yours now don't you hide it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

_Let the love inside you show it_

_Just one way to know you're worth it_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

* * *

_**Kat**  
_


End file.
